


No Prince Charming

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Season/Series 06, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Bedside Mulder angst.





	No Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my head at 3am this morning. Maybe something will pop up for my other fanfiction, The Basket, tomorrow morning. Insomnia sucks. =_= I used a quote from "One Breath", one of my favorite TXF episodes.

Mulder kisses her inner wrist before grazing his lips to kiss her palm. He leads her hand to rest upon his cheek allowing her fingertips to feel his prickling hair stubble before moving her hand to sweep up to his hair. He notices that Scully has been more tactile with him recently—using a thinly-veiled excuse of checking for a contusion, for instance. Mulder chuckles at the memory, and remembers the sensation when she slightly pulled at his hair. He tries to have her hand recreate the sensation again, but her fingers are too relaxed. They are limp as he moves his head to-and-fro upon them, leaving behind a gossamer-like impression instead.

He brings her hand down again having their palms meet; the length of her fingers barely reaching the top segments of his fingers. Mulder sometimes forgets Scully’s petite stature, though her presence is a force to be reckoned with—a fiery, red-headed whirlwind that entered the basement office six years ago, greeting him with a firm handshake and a smile. He laces their fingers and brings his hand closer to his pursed lips. He places butterfly kisses on each of her fingertips before having her hand rest upon his cheek again. Mulder wishes he could relish on this freedom to touch her as he pleases as he reaches across the bed to brush her titian hair away from her face. Instead he wills her to open her big-blue eyes to him when he kisses upon her brow, then again upon her cheek, thrice-attempt when his lips presses near her mouth. But he is no Prince Charming, and this princess cannot simply awaken with true love’s kiss from her drug-induced slumber.

It is the witching hour now, Mulder sent Margaret Scully away hours ago for her to rest in her hotel room, promising her he would call when Scully awakens. “I’m not letting her out of my sight, Mrs. Scully,” he told her. _EVER_ , an internal thought that didn’t cross his lips, but Maggie could read it in his hazel eyes. She stood up from the chair then and gave him a pat and a small rub on the back before leaving the room. Mulder acts as Scully’s sentinel as he rests his head on the edge of the bed holding onto her hand, waiting for a sign. He thought back to the first bedside experience. He grieves that he has to consider “first” since it meant subsequent bedside experiences followed, but he recalls the first experience:

_“I feel, Scully…that you believe… you’re not ready to go. And you’ve always had the strength of your beliefs. I don’t know if my being here…will help bring you back. But I’m here._ ”

Mulder grips her hand a little tighter absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. He wants to impress upon her his presence. He desperately wants to be the first person she lays her eyes on when she wakes. He wants to see her cerulean eyes staring back at him. Hell, he’ll even welcome her arched eyebrow or an eye roll right now. He tries to think up a crazy theory to tell Scully, but the beeping sounds coming from the EKG and the warmth radiating from her body lulls him to sleep.

Mulder feels his hair being slightly tugged between fingers, releasing whatever tension he felt on the crown of his head.  He then feels the hand move to his temple, fingertips delicately touching the corner of his left eye. He stirs and looks up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him in the dim morning light still shrouded by the closed blinds. He grins as he grabs hold of her hand again and laces their fingers together.

“Hey, Scully. You gave me quite a scare there.”

 


End file.
